


Dumbass Gays

by HoshiYoshi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Eddie's in love with Richie, and he's been waiting for the right moment to propose when Richie blows it.





	Dumbass Gays

It had been 3 years since they'd killed It. Despite what everyone thought, Eddie survived the encounter, and now he was living with his best friend (and boyfriend) Richie. They had fallen into an easy routine, like they were meant to live together like this.

Today was a rather normal day, and that's why Eddie hated it. He felt the weight in his pocket once more, and every time he looked at Richie, he felt a swell of affection and anxiety. He had painstakingly picked out a ring for Richie, and now he was too scared to give it to him. Sighing and shaking his head, Eddie turned back towards the kitchen counter, starting on dinner. Maybe he could propose to Richie tomorrow, he reasoned with himself.

"Hey, Eds?" He heard Richie call from behind him, and when Eddie turned around, he dropped whatever utensil he was holding at the moment.

Richie was down on one knee, a petite box perched in his hands. "Eddie, I-" He started, but Eddie held his hand up frantically. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold on- _fuck_-" Eddie dug in his pocket clumsily while Richie watched in confusion.

Eddie then produced his own box, getting on one knee in front of Richie. Richie stared at him in confusion for a second, then his mouth made a small 'o' shape and he started laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me? Stand back up! I'm doing this!"

Eddie shook his head. "No fucking way! I went through all this trouble picking a ring, I'm gonna propose too!" Eddie declared, and Richie rolled his eyes. "Just stand up Eds, you can have your turn next." Eddie sighed, standing up while mumbling a small 'don't call me that' and he crossed his arms, looking down at Richie with a small blush across his cheeks.

"Thank you." Richie said sarcastically. "Now, as I was saying- Eddie, I love you. I've loved you since we were kids, you've always been my best friend, my one and only," Eddie's blush grew deeper, "You're perfect. You're beautiful, you have my sense of humor and you make me laugh all the time, plus you're smoking hot- that's one thing you got from your mom." Eddie tossed a glare at Richie, making Richie grin. "Okay, sorry. Look, Eds, you mean everything to me, and I don't wanna let you get away because I don't think I could live without you, so... Eddie Kaspbrak, will you marry me?" Richie finished, a sincere smile on his face, but Eddie could see the anxiety in his eyes and that made him wanna laugh. As if Eddie was standing there with a ring in his own hands and was still gonna say no to him.

"Of course I'll marry you." Eddie said softly instead, and in a surprising act of agility for a 43 year old man, Richie jumped to his feet and pulled Eddie into an overly excited and way too hard kiss. Eddie just laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck. When they broke away, Eddie stooped down onto one knee himself, earning a groan and an 'oh my god' from Richie.

"I uh, don't remember my speech now, what with how sweet yours was, and the kiss, and the _nerves_-" Eddie began to ramble, and Richie laughed, waving his hand in a get-on-with-it motion, and Eddie took a steadying breath. "Richie Tozier, will you marry me?" Eddie asked, feeling just as anxious as he did earlier. Richie screwed his face up as though he was really thinking about it. "Hmmmm, could I get back to you on that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, and Eddie made a frustrated noise, making Richie laugh. "Of course I'm gonna marry you, dumbass. Now stand back up, let me put the ring on your finger." Eddie did as he was told, and laughed when he saw Richie had gotten him the same ring.

When Eddie put the ring on Richie's finger, Richie held his hands up to his face and Eddie rolled his eyes, knowing a voice was coming. "O mi gawdddd," Richie cooed, obviously trying to sound like a teenager girl, "It's perfect, we're like, twinsies!" Richie cried, then made a half assed attempt at a squeal, and Eddie sighed, putting a hand over Richie's mouth. Richie kissed the palm of Eddie's hand and laughed against it, making Eddie grin.

Eddie pulled his hand away, and Richie pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you said yes." He mumbled sincerely into Eddie's shoulder, and Eddie tucked his face into the crook of Richie's neck. "I'm glad you said yes too, trashmouth."


End file.
